


Without A Reason

by Kildren



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna hated her, she really did. How could anyone possibly be so perfect? [Modern AU. Not incest. Rated T for swearing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.  
> Note: Originally posted on FF.net.

A lone girl leaned back onto the chain linked fence behind her, not scared the slightest when it made a horrible squeaking sound as if it would soon fall apart. She pulled out a cigarette pack from the front pocket of her leather jacket and took out the remaining one, holding it between her forefinger and middle finger. As she put the last cigarette between her lips she crushed the now empty pack and dropped it onto the ground without a care. Fishing out her lighter she lit up the cigarette, humming her satisfaction when the smoke began to rise from the tip. She flipped the lighter shut with a click and just held onto to it as she gazed at the rising smoke, watching it dissipate into the blood red sky.

The girl moved the cigarette away from her lips and slowly blew out the smoke, contemplating on what to do later. She had already spent the whole day on the rooftop skipping classes and hanging out with her so called 'friends'. Maybe she should study a bit, seeing that her grades were slipping from the safety zone.

She stuffed her lighter back into her pocket and pulled out her phone. The screen illuminated her face and her eyes squinted at the brightness of it. After adjusting to the brightness she realized that there was a text for her. It was from Rapunzel, who was not only her cousin but also her arts teacher. She liked her because Rapunzel gave her space and didn't watch her like a hawk; she also gave her time to do things at her own pace. Her eyes widened as she scanned over the text.

"Fuck, this can't be happening!"

Her sudden outburst caused a nearby bird to flap its wings and fly away. She eyed the retreated figure with envy, wishing she could fly just as easily away from her newfound problem. The text stated that because she was near a failing grade, the school had decidedly chosen a tutor to help her. Since when did the school have this 'help for the failing students' program? Maybe she shouldn't skip out on the future assemblies.

The part that bugged her most wasn't the fact that she had gotten a tutor out of the blue but mostly because _who_ the tutor was—

It was the one and only Elsa Snow.

She snorted at the name. Of course the school had to get Miss Perfect to be her tutor. Throwing the cigarette on the ground she stomped on it angrily before dialing Rapunzel's number, her foot tapping impatiently as she listened to 'I see the Light' blast into her ears.

_"Anna! I that see you've got my text!"_

Anna allowed herself a small smile when she heard Rapunzel's chipper voice. "Yeah, I did,"

_"Before you say anything, you can't skip out on these tutoring sessions."_

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed. "Did I hear you right? And since when does the school care if I skip or not?"

She heard Rapunzel cluck her tongue. _"Who says the school doesn't—okay, let me put it this way...Grandpa Pabbie said you should go and if you didn't, he would send your brother to follow you to the end of earth."_

"He what?" she shouted. "I'll go, I'll go! Just tell him to _not_ send that nagging son of a bitch on my case!"

_"You know Kristoff's only doing that because he cares about you. He's like, insanely protective of you since…you know."_

"Yeah…I know," she replied. After her parents' accident Aunt Bulda became their guardian and so they went to live with her and Grand Pabbie. At the beginning Kristoff and Bulda were always on her case, trying to talk her out of the 'rebellious phase' she had begun going through until Pabbie told them to lay it off and leave her alone, saying something about giving her time to adjust. Whenever Pabbie voiced out his opinion, everyone in the family made sure to respect it because he rarely spoke up…and mostly because he was always right in the end.

_"So it's settled then? I think you'll be happy to know that the location is in the arts room and not some science or math room, which I know you hate."_

"I guess that makes it a bit better…but why Snow?" she asked bitterly.

_"I don't know what beef you have with Elsa, seeing as you guys don't even interact on a daily basis, but it is what it is."_

"Fine," she said dejectedly.

_"Oh! I forgot to tell you that the sessions are every day after school, three thirty to five, and it goes on until finals. I gotta go now, but remember to be nice to Elsa tomorrow!"_

"Wait, every _day_ until finals? And it starts tomorrow?"

Her question was met with a dead beeping sound. Sighing in frustration she stuffed her phone back into her jeans and pushed herself off the chain linked fence. Rapunzel was right about Snow and her not interacting on a daily basis, but that didn't stop her from hating her.

Anna hated her, she really did.

And with all her heart, she might add.

There was no reason as to why. Couldn't she just hate someone without a reason? Maybe it was because how good her grades were, how pretty she looked and how nauseously friendly she was with everybody. Maybe it was because everything seemed to be laid on a gold platter for her, and that she always managed to do things effortlessly.

How could anyone be so—so _perfect_?

Anna picked up her bag and walked towards the door, ready to leave the rooftop. Unexpectedly, the door swung open just as she was reaching for the knob so she jumped back as quickly as she could; staggering a bit before she regained balance.

She was ready to glare at whoever opened the door and was surprised when she was met with cerulean orbs. Anna hid her surprise as she turned her glare into a smirk. Turned out a certain someone wasn't as perfect as she thought she was.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," she said with a toothy grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. Anna bowed slightly and tipped her imaginary hat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Snow. What brings you here? Did the school finally decide to change their rules and allow students up on the rooftop?"

She didn't miss the way that Snow's eyes widen at the sight of her. Did she really think that no one would be up here? "It's none of your concern," Snow replied simply.

Anna narrowed her eyes when Snow shouldered past her. She considered just leaving the other girl here, but something within her kept nagging at her to anything but leave and so she did. She spun around and shot out her hand to grab Snow's forearm.

"So Miss Perfect can go around shouldering people right now?" she asked coldly. "I don't think that's very nice of you."

She frowned inwardly when she noticed Snow grimace in pain at the hand on her forearm. Her grip shouldn't have been hard enough to inflict pain. Immediately, she loosened her grip on the other girl's forearm but still held loosely onto it. Anna's hand slid down a bit so that she was now holding Snow's hand. She reached out her free hand and pushed up the long sleeves of Snow's shirt, revealing angry red marks of someone else's hand.

"Huh…did Southerland do this?"

Anna felt Snow stiffen a bit at the mention of him. It was common knowledge that Hans Southerland and Elsa Snow were together, practically the school's golden couple. Snow was a good girl, but Southerland was another story. Sure he was the rich, charming jock and the idol of the majority of brainwashed boy at school; however, Anna knew better.

Recently she had seen Southerland outside of school numerous times, and at the shady parts of town. She had seen him fooling around with other girls, starting meaningless fights with guys and even dabbling in drugs. Another thing that she despised was the he was just a spoiled rich boy who couldn't do anything but let money solve his problems.

Secure a spot on the team? Money. Pass drug tests? Money. Make his grades manageable? Probably some assignments and more money.

Why did his family have to be the sponsor of the school?

Anna wouldn't be surprised if he decided to take out his anger on Snow for some warped reason.

"It's none of your concern," Snow replied again, but this time it was a bit softer and sounded more like a pathetic excuse.

Anna glanced up from Snow's wrist to her face. It was the first time she truly observed the other girl in such close proximity, and suddenly she felt irked to no end. She hated how confused Snow looked, so sad and lost. She hated how she still managed to look beautiful despite the fact that she was near tears. She hated how she herself wanted to do something for this girl who she was _supposed_ to hate.

"I hate you," Anna said bluntly, "but I hate Southerland even more."

She watched as Snow's cerulean eyes widen a fraction at her words, and then she saw a hint of amusement as the other girl's lips twitched slightly. Anna kept staring at her until she realized that Snow was expecting her to say something.

"Did you know that starting from tomorrow you have to tutor me?"

Anna nearly snorted when Snow blinked owlishly at her. It was obvious that the school hadn't told her yet. "And you're point is?" Snow asked with an arched brow.

God, she hated that damn brow. "You're going to be tutoring me every day, from three thirty to five, until finals."

She sighed when Snow continued to stare blankly at her. Even she herself didn't know what she really wanted to say. Why was she even doing this in the first place?

"Break up with Southerland if you know what's good for you."

After saying that, Anna let go of Snow's hand and left the rooftop. There were many things that were remained unsaid and many things she could have said; however, she chose not to. What good would it do? Straight to the point was always the best solution.

The next day she managed to avoid Snow while properly attending all her classes until the final bell had rung, indicating that the time she had dreaded was finally here. With hopes that things wouldn't be too awkward she made her way through the halls. She didn't make it too far though, because a crowd of students were blocking her way.

" _Why_ are you breaking up with me?"

No doubt it was Southerland's voice. He sounded angry rather than heart broken. Anna elbowed her way through the crowd and realized that she was about to witness 'the breakup of the century', as a nearby kid so kindly dubbed it. She successfully made her way to the front of the crowd when she heard Snow's calm voice.

"Things between us are different than it used to be."

A vein popped out on Southerland's forehead as he clenched his teeth in anger. Anna smirked knowing that he must feel so humiliated, being dumped in front of everyone by his girlfriend. Her smirk fell when she quickly realized things could possibly go for a worse turn. With an ego like Southerland's, things wouldn't be easy.

"There's someone else, right? That's why you're breaking up with me!" Southerland accuse, his voice laced with venom.

Anna saw that Snow suppressed her urge to roll her eyes. "It's not like that at all—"

"Shut it, you whore!"

That was it. Southerland had officially lost it. The outburst began to spread like wildfire amongst the students, and Anna knew that it would change his status amongst the students. Everyone knew just how false that accusation was. She watched as Snow's eyes darted from left to right with a frown, looking obviously anxious in her current predicament as more and more people gathered around.

"I would appreciate if you lower your voice—"

"I knew it! You just don't want anyone to know your dirty secret, am I right?" He spat angrily.

Snow tentatively placed a hand on his arm, trying to sooth him but it only backfired. Southerland grabbed hard onto her upper arm and Snow whimpered at the pain.

"Would you stop being a douchebag and let her go?" Anna shouted as she moved forward out of the crowd. She decided she had enough of this and hated herself for suggesting Snow to break up with him when she herself knew what a temper he had. Snow getting hurt would be her fault, and though it was indirectly, her conscious wouldn't allow for it to happen.

"Who are you?" Southerland retorted as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No one important," she drawled before gesturing to Snow. "So? Are you going to let her go or are you going to continue to humiliate yourself in public?"

"Oh, what's this? A loser decided that today was her day to shine?" Southerland said mockingly. "This has nothing to do with you!" he hissed.

"Of course it has everything to do with me. I am her friend." She had no idea what possessed her to declare that Snow and she were friends, the words just came tumbling out of her mouth. Though inwardly confused about her word choice, Anna managed to keep a straight face.

"Last time I checked, Elsa didn't hang around with people like you!" Southerland responded with a sneer that made her blood boil.

"Last time I checked, no good boyfriend would hurt his girlfriend because his ego was damaged," she threw back haughtily, her hands curled into fists.

Southerland's face contorted into an ugly snarl as his eyes flashed with anger. He dragged Snow along with him as he stepped right up to Anna's personal space. "What did you say you bitch? Get lost before I decided to—ahh!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Anna suddenly leapt forward and grabbed onto his free hand, twisting it without mercy. The sudden pain caused Southerland to yell and let go of Snow, and the moment he did Anna released her grip on him and stepped back, moving closer to Snow as if to shield her from him.

"What is going on here?" A teacher shouted as he and the others tried to fight his way through the crowd.

Anna caught Rapunzel's concerned look and smiled at her with assurance, her smile disappearing when she noticed the teacher who had fought his way through was now standing in front of her.

"Bjorgman!" he barked loudly. "I should have known it was you!"

She looked completely baffled at first, and then she quickly narrowed her eyes defensively. "What?"

"I knew it," he exclaimed with the shake of his head. "A student skips class regularly and the next thing you know they're starting fights."

Anna gritted her teeth and opened her mouth to give a snarky reply, but Snow held onto her hand and spoke first.

"I can assure you, Sir, that Anna here did nothing wrong. In fact, she stood up for me when Hans went a bit far during the argument we were having." Snow rolled up her sleeve and revealed the slight bruise where Southerland had previously grabbed her. "As you can see, Hans had hurt me and Anna did what no one else was brave enough to do—she helped me. I'm sure if you ask the other students that witness it, you will find that I'm saying the truth," she finished calmly as she sent a cold gaze towards the teacher.

The teacher looked taken aback and somewhat scared by the intensity in her eyes. "Very well, I will take your word for it," he managed to say after a moment of silence. He then turned around and yelled at everyone to leave the hallways before walking away without a backward glance.

Anna stared in awe at Snow, who seemed a bit frightening at the moment. She made a mental note to not mess with her in the future. As she turned to leave, she realized that Snow hadn't let go of her hand yet. Anna raised their linked hands together and waved it in front of Snow, about to voice out her question when a sudden thought struck her.

"You know my name?" she asked with furrowed brows as she recalled how Snow had called her Anna. Anna didn't think that anyone would even know her name, seeing as she didn't spend much time mingling with others and skipped most of her classes. She certainly didn't expect that the Queen of the school to know it.

"And you called him _Sir_? Who does that nowadays?" she exclaimed incredulously.

Snow lowered their linked hands but didn't let go. "Well, I didn't know his name," she replied dismissively.

Anna frowned. "You ignored my first question."

Snow looked at her square in the eyes. "I hate you, too."

"Wait, what?"

The other girl sighed. "I hate you, okay? You hate me too, right? So it's mutual."

"No, seriously," Anna said. "What's going on here?" It almost sounded like she was saying they _liked_ each other—but that wasn't the case, was it?

"Can't I just hate you?"

"You don't even know me," she scoffed.

"Neither do you, yet you hate me," Snow rebutted.

"Touché. So are you going to let go of my hand or what?"

"We're heading towards the same place anyways."

Anna looked perplexed. That didn't even answer her question, did it? "That doesn't even make sense—"

"What do you hate about me?" the other girl asked abruptly, again ignoring Anna's question.

"Are you for real?" she couldn't help but asked with bewilderment. "You're asking me what I hate about you? What are you, a masochist?"

"Yes," Snow replied with a deadpanned face. "Now are you going to tell me—"

"I hate how beautiful you look every day."

Anna winced when her answer came out far too fast for her liking. Honestly? Where did that come from? She should have just told her to fuck off or something, it wasn't that she couldn't pry her hand away from hers. Or maybe she should have said there was too much to say on such a short notice, and then go home and brain storm an actual list of reasons as to why she hated her.

She did hate her, didn't she?

Snow raised that perfectly sculpted brow and it caused something to twist in her stomach. Great. Now here she was, sweating her palms while the other girl was just waiting for further explanation or more reasons. Wait—why was she even sweating?

"I, uh…I hate how unique your platinum blonde hair looks…" _Damn it,_ she cursed herself. That just sounded like a compliment, and she even mentioned the exact color of her hair! "I'm pretty sure that's not natural," she finished as she made a show of crinkling her nose.

There, that was better wasn't it? Sounded _and_ looked like hate.

"I hate how smart you are; you're always on honor roll and everybody knows that you're the number one student. I hate how you smile like it's nothing when all the guys and girls are fawning over you, how everyone's easily wrapped around your fingers. I hate how you manage to look so poised and be polite, even when the other people you're talking to are completely oblivious to how you're feeling…your eyes show it all. I hate how you don't have better judgment and agreed to date a guy like Southerland. I hate how nervous you're making me—"

Anna quickly stopped herself from saying more. Somehow, everything she had previously said weren't even mean. At all.

"I just hate you," she whispered quietly, now staring down at the tip of her scuffed converses.

"Sounds to me like you hate me without a reason…" Snow started as she intertwined their fingers. The action caused Anna's heart to skip a beat. "the same goes for me, too."

Anna glanced towards Snow as her brows shot up in question. The other girl gave her a small smile before she continued to speak. "I hate how you skip class like it's nothing. I hate how you don't care about what others say, what others think. I hate how you express yourself freely and do what you do whenever you want to. To put it simply I hate how you are able to do things I can't," she finished as her free hand came up and touched the white streak of hair that Anna had dyed weeks before, it contrasting slightly with her original strawberry blonde hair.

Anna didn't know what to say. It slowly became clear that what she felt wasn't remotely close to hate. If anything, it was affection…or even attraction.

"But, there is one thing I really hate about you though."

Before Anna could react, her new pack of cigarettes was pulled out from the front pocket of her leather jacket. Her sounds of protests died when Snow waved the pack in front of her with a stern look.

"I hate that you smoke. Really, we're only sixteen! Who bought these for you? Anyways, I wish you could quit immediately but I know that it comes with time. As your tutor though, I expect you to _not_ smell like smoke during our lessons," she ordered.

"Okay, Snow. Geez, I got it so can you chill now?" Anna said with the roll of her eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw that Snow raised her arm to throw the pack into a nearby garbage can. "What the fuck?" Anna cried out. To her relief, the other girl's hand stopped mid-throw upon her outburst and turned to give her a sharp look. "Jesus, do you know how much that costs?" Anna exclaimed with panic as she nervously eyed the pack of cigarettes in Snow's hand.

"Language, Anna, and my name is Elsa. I would prefer you call me that rather than Snow," she said as her brows furrowed together. "You calling me Snow only reminds me of my friend, Snow White."

Anna squirmed under Snow—no, _Elsa's_ —stare. She opened and closed her mouth numerous times, each time failing to voice out the other girl's name. _God, why is it so fucking hard to say someone's name?_ she thought to herself irritatingly. Elsa had always been 'Snow' to her for such a long time that she found it hard to actually say her given name (though she had no problem voicing it in her head).

"Whatever," she murmured as she looked away from Elsa. "I don't need to say your name to acknowledge you."

It's not like she would be hollering Elsa's name in the hallway. After all, they would only be meeting after school and the tutoring was one on one, so she could simply acknowledge her with 'you', right?

"Anna."

The girl tried not to dwell on how good her mundane name sounded from Elsa's lips.

"See how easy that was, _Anna_?"

She turned around and found herself focusing on those delicious pink lips emphasized the sound of her name—wait, what?—Delicious? Her thought process was interrupted when she felt Elsa's forefinger and thumb take hold of her chin, tilting her head up so that teal bore into cerulean.

"My eyes are up here," Elsa said in an amused voice.

"El—" she tried to voice out the other girl's name, but the first syllable already created a foreign feeling upon her tongue. "Elsa—" she rushed out the name as if she was out of breath. The unfamiliarity was still there, but Anna was getting there. _To hell with it,_ she thought to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, _Elsa_!"

That wasn't so bad, was it? She could do it.

Anna cracked open an eye to see Elsa's dazzling smile accompanied with a blush. "Now can I have my cigarettes back?" she asked with an outstretched hand. However, she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"No."

Her jaw dropped as Elsa chucked the pack of cigarettes into the garbage bin.

"B-But!" Anna sputtered. "I just got those yesterday! I haven't even—"

Her protests were silenced when a pair of warm lips landed on her own, their lips melding perfectly together. Just as she was about to thoroughly enjoy the kiss Elsa pulled back, but not before giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Why smoke if you can do this every day?" Elsa asked shyly.

Anna was left with no words as she grinned stupidly at Elsa. God this girl was going to be the death of her.

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too."


End file.
